Así como eres
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: Es 31 de octubre y no es sorprendente que sea el cumpleaños de Hikari Yagami. [Para el topic Takari del foro Proyecto 1-8]


El mundo y los personajes de _Digimon_ no me pertenecen.

* * *

En el topic Takari les inventamos fechas de cumpleaños para nuestros angelitos y el de Hikari no es nada menos que el 31 de octubre. Por eso, usando algunas palabras de _The dictionary of obscure sorrows_ teníamos que escribir algo para festejar a la pequeña Yagami.

En este caso, la palabra que elegí es _Shextáck._ La oleada de energía capturada luego de una mirada de alguien que te gusta.

* * *

 **Así como eres  
** _Tus ojos hacen p_ _arecer que las estrellas no brillan **  
**_

* * *

La idea había sido de Mimi, por _supuesto_ , y a nadie le sorprendía que la fiesta fuese una mezcla de disfraces, bromas y algo que Takeru sentía definitivamente como _extranjero_. O algo así diría Taichi, pero que él no reduciría a algo tan simple. Era mucho más… personalizado. Supuso que era en deferencia a Hikari, junto con el gran pastel que ocupaba una parte de la mesa principal y algunas decoraciones que nada tenían que ver con la festividad particular que destacaba en esa época. Quizás el encanto Tachikawa conseguía conjugar dos tradiciones en una y gentilmente trataba de incluirlos a todos. Si alguien conseguía que Halloween armonizase perfectamente en una fiesta de cumpleaños, ese alguien sería Mimi.

Takeru no podía dejar de sonreír al ver lo nerviosa que actuaba Meiko cada vez que alguien le comentaba sobre su disfraz (de hecho, él había sido el primero en hacerlo) o cuando Jou tenía que explicar su disfraz a los invitados que no habían conocido a todos los digimons.

Sin embargo, lo que más le gustaba era admirar lo bien que habían quedado todos los disfraces que había confeccionado Sora. Ella se había encargado de encontrar lo que realmente querían representar y lo había hecho desde algo simple. Todos los que habían tenido su toque destacaban pero, definitivamente, los de los digimons eran los que más resaltaría él. No eran muy elaborados ni muy ostentosos pero tenían cierto encanto.

El motivo de por qué Gomamon había elegido alas en lugar de emular a un fantasma como lo hacía Jou escapaba a su razonamiento pero sin duda, era divertido y así también lo pensaba su novia (a la que por fin habían logrado conocer). Los demás, en su mayoría, habían optado por elegir un disfraz acorde al de su compañero. Patamon y Gabumon sí habían compartido su idea sobre vestirse como vampiros pero, incluso Sora había encontrado la idea encantadora: los dos hermanos vistiéndose a juego. Yamato no se opuso, que ya era algo. A él también le había gustado la idea.

Sin embargo, Takeru pensaba, el más adorable de todos era Agumon. El disfraz de momia se le desarmaba cada vez que se movía por el salón (generalmente caminando a la mesa con los aperitivos preparados por sus amigas) y solo parecía una pálida imitación del disfraz original. Pero él era adorable, de todas formas, por su expresión confusa y por la forma en la que tenía a todos ayudándole con las vendas que arrastraba.

—¿Hikari aún no ha llegado? Eso es extraño —observó Patamon, mientras se posaba en su hombro. Takeru llevaba allí menos de treinta minutos y ya se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de su mejor amiga pero los digimons se habían tomado su tiempo para saludarse y comentar sus disfraces. La verdad es que Mimi había sido inflexible que cada uno sea una sorpresa.

Sora era la única que sabía de qué irían todos. Porque todos habían acudido a ella, desde luego.

—Llegó conmigo —les explicó Taichi, que se había acercado a saludarlos. Él había llegado temprano gracias a la insistencia de su hermana y su mejor amiga pero eso no lo diría—… Pero aún tenía que ponerse el disfraz. Sora quería que fuese una sorpresa para mi hermana.

—Así que ella y Mimi la secuestraron —comentó Palmon, que estaba repartiendo dulces junto a Piyomon. Yamato se rio en voz baja cuando Gabumon empezó a regañar a Agumon por robarle sus dulces.

—Koushirou es el que no ha llegado —comentó Taichi—, pero sé que venía en camino con Iori y Miyako.

Takeru asintió. Él había pensado en ir con ellos pero Sora le había dejado su disfraz en casa de Yamato y allí había elegido ir.

—Daisuke y Jun fueron a buscar a Ken —recordó, repentinamente.

—¿Por qué invitamos a Jun? —dudó Yamato, quejándose en voz alta. Era un acto. En la actualidad, al menos. Desde que Jun Motomiya era prácticamente su fan número uno y se había vuelto una gran amiga para Sora, el lejano pasado donde la evitaba era una imagen difusa.

—A ella le gusta Koushirou ahora —le dijo Taichi, encogiéndose de hombros. Era una pena para ella que el pelirrojo tuviese los ojos puestos en alguien más pero Jun no se daría por vencida fácilmente, como se lo había dejado claro a todos.

Yamato sonrió en una imagen que solo él podía ver. —Koushirou y Jun…

Takeru creía que eso era _crack_. Pero tenía cierto encanto.

—Hikari si que tiene una suerte extraña, ¿verdad? —Palmon se volvió hacia Taichi, que la miró con curiosidad por el cambio de tema—. Ella _nació_ el día de brujas. Mimi me dijo que es la víspera de todos los santos. Los cumpleños son para festejar los años y Hikari festeja cuando se celebra _Halloween_.

—Hikari siempre ha tenido una suerte extraña —acordó Taichi, riendo.

Takeru bufó en diversión genuina. Desde que había descubierto que Hikari cumplía años el día de brujas, el tema había sido uno de sus favoritos para molestar a su mejor amiga. Ella no parecía tenerle importancia y de hecho, muchas veces, encontraba interesante el saber que en otra parte del planeta mucha gente estaba participando en algo totalmente distinto. Era una ironía, más que otra cosa, y al mismo tiempo… Tan perfectamente Hikari que él solo podía sonreír.

Takeru siempre supo que Yagami Hikari era una persona distinta, desde la primera vez que la vio, con apenas siete años. Él iba a segundo año y poco sabía del mundo más allá de su familia, más allá de su pequeña familia. Estaba aprendiendo a ampliar horizontes, a extender sus brazos bajo las estrellas y agradecer por un noche tranquila. Él trataba de sonreír después de llorar. Porque, supuso, eso es lo que esperanza quería decir. Al principio él no era muy bueno en eso de representar su emblema, la verdad, pero Hikari…

Hikari _era_ luz, aún sin su emblema brillando en rosado. Y eso era asombroso.

La Hikari que conoció cuando tenía siete años, era la versión más brillante de Hikari. Ella, en el Mundo Digital había llegado a brillar con la luz de una estrella caída. Había quedado maravillado con esa luz, tanto que era uno de los más impactantes recuerdos que tenía de su mejor amiga.

—Creo que le va bien —comentó Yamato y luego se distrajo cuando vio a Sora bajando las escaleras. Mimi estaba detrás de ella y se reía abiertamente. Pero Takeru no podía ver a Hikari con ellas.

—Mimi pretende ser un _WaruMonzaemon,_ ¿no? Seguro que ella va a estar explicando su disfraz tanto como lo está haciendo Jou.

—Es su culpa por elegir un _Bakemon_ —comentó Yamato y luego le dio a su amigo una mirada apreciativa—. Supongo que tú podrías ser un _Mummymon_.

—No lo soy —resopló Taichi—. Soy una _momia_ de verdad.

En momentos así, realmente le gustaría estar con Hikari. Ambos solían mirarse cuando los encontraban discutiendo por tonterías a sus hermanos mayores. La mirada de Hikari de _por favor, no puedo creer que estemos escuchando esto_ era una de sus favoritas.

—Ellos empeoran con la edad —murmuró Takeru sacudiendo la cabeza cuando vio que su hermano y Taichi iban al encuentro con Sora y Mimi, todavía enfrascados en su conversación.

—Parece que tienes razón en eso —comentó una voz a sus espaldas.

Dio un pequeño respingo en respuesta instintiva.

Pero luego, le dio la bienvenida a la emoción constante que lo asaltaba cuando estaba cerca de su amiga de la infancia.

Aún antes de verla, podía sentir una sonrisa tirando de su boca en respuesta a la burbujeante sensación que daba vuelta en su estómago cuando ella estaba cerca pero que solo aumentaba cuando sus miradas se encontraban. A veces, simplemente, era su presencia la que lograba que todo fuese diferente. Hikari siempre tenía ese efecto en él, una súbita felicidad que no lo era.

Los ojos de Hikari lo recibieron con la diversión pero Takeru hizo una doble toma para mirarla. Llevaba un disfraz que le era absolutamente familiar y, al vez, le costó reconocer.

 _—Wizardmon_ —dijo Patamon, detrás de él, con asombro.

Tailmon asintió, sus ojos llenos. Ella solo tenía detalles pero su postura orgullosa junto a su amiga era totalmente genuina.

Takeru sintió que su sonrisa se ampliaba solo por ver el puro e infantil deleite tallado en la cara de Hikari.

Era algo que deseaba poder fotografiar.

—Le dije a Sora que quería disfrazarme como bruja —comentó ella, un poco sorprendida por el silencio de Takeru pero sonriendo suavemente en referencia a su disfraz—. Pero pensó que este me iba a gustar más y además… creo que le quedó muy bien. Mimi dice que es el mejor de la fiesta pero seguramente lo hizo porque es mi cumpleaños.

Solo podia quedarse alli, observándola.

Era Hikari, su Hikari. La misma de siempre. Pero, al mismo tiempo, no era igual a la pequeña en sus recuerdos.

De la niña enfermiza y débil que tenía que ser protegida, quedaban poco más que memorias. A sus catorce, ella se parecía más a la niña que tercamente se entregó a sus enemigos porque creía que era lo mejor, a la niña que se aferró con fuerza a su mano mientras caían en un precipicio sin final y la que lo miraba bajo la luz de la Ciudad del Comienzo en su despedida con la plena confianza que volverían a encontrarse.

Tampoco era muy diferente de la niña que se paró a su lado, ordenándole a uno de sus ángeles guardianes que lanzase una flecha a su hermano. Takeru no sabía cómo sentirse sobre eso, sobre todo. Él se había aferrado a la niña brillante demasiado tiempo y ahora veía más de lo que no brillaba: vio un temor que le aterró, una inquietud que le hizo querer espantar sus fantasmas. Durante mucho tiempo, él solo pudo ser su testigo. La vio triste, la vio reír, la vio crecer… Ella era siempre como algo más…

Mucho más.

—Creo que te ves genial. Es el mejor disfraz de la fiesta —no pudo evitar sonreír más ampliamente—. Y no te lo digo porque es tu cumpleaños.

Él nunca le mentía. No a ella.

Hikari parpadeó una vez y un ligero rubor tocó sus mejillas.

—Lo que no entiendo es cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido. Quiero decir… estabas en el cuarto de Mimi y ellas acaban de bajar...

—Hocus pocus —replicó Hikari.

Takeru rio. A lo lejos podía escuchar a Mimi llamando a Hikari, posiblemente para obligarla a participar de los festejos.

Él también ayudaría en eso. Quería ver a Hikari sonreír luminosa y dulcemente por el resto de la velada.

—Me estoy olvidando de algo importante —declaró y se volvió nuevamente a mirar a su mejor amiga. Extendió mano y tomó la de ella, una calidez inexplicable expandiéndose lentamente por su pecho— Feliz cumpleaños, Hikari-chan.

Y ese instante, pensó ella, era... magia.

* * *

 **N/A:** Entonces, ¡Feliz cumpleaños para Hikari! El titulo es de la letra de una canción, simplemente no se me ocurria algo decente. _  
_

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
